


Another Reality

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: When you're passing up on an opportunity, do you ask yourself why?





	

Today is an exhausting day. Today is a really busy day. However, today is not over yet; at least, it is not over yet for Sunggyu. Sunggyu is a workaholic after all, or so his friends accuse him.

He steps out of the building and makes a run towards the café across the street from his office to get more caffeine dosage to fuel him, maybe a croissant or two as well.

As he opens the door, the aroma of fresh baked bread wafts through the room and fills Sunggyu’s nostrils.

The cashier cheerfully greets him, “Good evening, Sunggyu-ssi! Would you like your usual?”

Sunggyu smiles and answers her, “Yeah, and two croissants to go please.”

He sits down in his usual seat facing the glass window with the view of his building. Any other person with a sane mind probably thinks that someone who works all day and all night must get sick of looking at his work place, but apparently that is not the case for Sunggyu. Sunggyu likes to admire his hard work from this safe distance. He is passionate about his work. He believes every now and then he should enjoy the view of the bigger picture so he can be reminded of his perspective when he started out.

The building is as tall as the eye can reach. The dark sky with a few stars twinkling offer a contrast to the building’s stark white. The busy cars stuck in traffic on the street give him a weird urgency in the middle of the waves of melancholic nostalgia the building gives off.

Today, however, there is something different. There is a man on the side of the frame. The man has his back to Sunggyu with a guitar strapped to his body.

Curious, Sunggyu steps out of the café to listen to the man.

The music the man plays sounds sad and quiet—too raw in Sunggyu’s professional opinion. However, Sunggyu can see the potential in the song. He sees it playing out in his mind like it is already happening. He hears the soft violins and the cello, the piano, too.

The man has his eyes closed while performing. Sunggyu closes his eyes, too; and in his mind, he is a speck floating through the voice. The voice feels as though a deep and wide sea filled with hidden treasures.

The moment the song is done, the man opens his eyes and looks around. He has a disappointed expression when he sees there is only one man in front of him.

“What’s your name?” Sunggyu asks.

The man looks down at his guitar case by his feet. There is no money in it—just CDs. He replies despite the frown on his face, “It’s Woohyun.”

“Oh! You have CDs,” Sunggyu says—his finger pointing down at the man’s guitar case.

“Yeah, it’s ₩5, 000.”

Sunggyu searches his pockets, but he realizes he only has cards in his wallet.

“Err,” he begins his explanation. “Well, I don’t have cash on me. But here’s an idea: how about I trade you for a meal inside?”

The man named Woohyun hesitates.

“The food is good. They serve more than bread and coffee. They have bolognese, too,” Sunggyu adds with a smile.

After glancing at the café behind them, the man seems to agree to Sunggyu’s proposal—if him packing his guitar is an indication. He hands Sunggyu a CD and wears the guitar case on his back.

Woohyun orders, and Sunggyu hands the cashier his card. Sunggyu’s coffee and croissants are served the moment they get to Sunggyu’s usual table.

Sunggyu offers his croissants, and as Woohyun pulls on one to eat it in pieces, Sunggyu begins to ask, “So, Woohyun, right?”

Woohyun nods.

“Busking is your hobby?”

“Ah, yeah,” Woohyun readily answers. Then, he retracts. “I don’t know. Maybe.” He sighs, and starts confessing, “I really hate my job, you see. I wanted to relieve stress, but it’s addicting especially when there are people around. It makes me think what if…”

Woohyun trails off dreamily so Sunggyu prompts, “What if what?”

Absent-mindedly, Woohyun answers, “It would be nice to…” Then, he suddenly snaps out of his daze. “What was your name, again? I’m sorry. I don’t usually…”

“No, it’s my fault. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Sunggyu, by the way.”

“Okay. Sunggyu,” Woohyun repeats the name as if testing how it rolls around his tongue. He repeats it some more under his breath trying to recall if he has heard of it before somewhere.

Woohyun’s order is served, and for a while, they are quietly eating.

Sunggyu examines the CD. He points out, “Oh, there are a couple of covers in here, too.”

“Yeah.” Woohyun explains, “I wanted to fill the CD so it doesn’t seem like a rip off.”

Sunggyu gives Woohyun an amused smile. “Rip off,” he repeats in a low voice.

“Is there something wrong about that?”

“Well…” Sunggyu begins. “Copyright and royalties. Legalities and all that.” However, he waves his hand dismissively. “It’s just ₩5, 000 though. It’s way cheap to fear people calling it a rip off.”

“Legit albums have photos and all that fancy packaging so I guess their prices make sense.”

“Sure,” Sunggyu says to humor Woohyun and to end the topic. “How about that song you were singing a while ago though… You wrote that, right?”

Woohyun nods.

“I really like it.”

“Thanks,” Woohyun beams. He twirls his bolognese. After a moment’s thought, he asks, “So what do you do, Sunggyu? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Me? I’d like to think I make people’s dreams and wishes come true.”

Woohyun laughs, and Sunggyu is infected.

“Are you a fairy or something?”

Sunggyu’s smile grows wider. “Tell me, Woohyun. What is your wish?”

“I don’t have a wish. I’m trying my best to be happy.”

Sunggyu gives Woohyun a look.

“I like to think in an alternate reality, I’m really actually happy.” Woohyun pauses and then, continues. “My music is appreciated.”

“Why does that have to be in an alternate reality? Why can’t you be really actually happy in this reality?”

Woohyun sighs. He looks like he is about to tell Sunggyu a sad story.

Woohyun looks Sunggyu in the eye and begins, “I missed the ship. No one is going to sign—”

Sunggyu interrupts him by handing him a piece of paper.

Confused as he takes the paper, Woohyun asks, “What is this?”

He turns it over and realizes it is a calling card. It reads:

> Kim Sunggyu  
>  Composer and producer  
>  CEO, Oasis Entertainment  
>  kim_sunggyu@oasisent.co.kr


End file.
